


Confronting Inner Demons

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls - Fandom
Genre: Breek, M/M, Male Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Creek was saved by Branch. Afterwards Creek begins to realize that he was wrong about the grey troll. What will he do to show Branch that he is sorry.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Creek was in a meadow that he went to in the morning. He meditated there alone every morning. Even though he loved and cared about the other trolls he needed moments away from them.

Unfortunately a huge creature snuck up behind him. Creek didn’t notice said creature opening its mouth to reveal two rows of long, sharp, pointy teeth. Just as it was about to eat him he was pushed back.

Creek opened his eyes when he was pushed. Before he could yell at the person who pushed him he took in the sight in front of him.

Branch, a self-outcast, was whipping his hair at a horrifying creature. It was then that he realized that the grey troll had just saved him.

Soon he pushed the creature out of the meadow. Branch turned and looked at Creek.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Thank you Branch.”

“No problem. Be more careful next time.”

“I will. What was that thing?” He never seen it before.

“It is a species of spiders called the silent creeper. Do to their large size they prey on us trolls. This must be it’s new hunting grounds.”

“I see. Well thanks again, mate.”

“Just be careful next time.” The survivalist frowned as he surveyed the area.

“I will.” Creek promised.

Branch left once Creek agreed. The guru troll stood there for a few moments staring in the direction Branch left at. He shook himself out of his thoughts and went home. He denied the blush that had been on his face.


	2. Branch's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Creek woke up in a freight. He had a nightmare about the silent creeper. He dreamt that Branch never came and saved him. Instead this spider had eaten him. Luckily he woke before he was swallowed.  
“It was a dream. Just a dream.” He said to himself.  
He stood from his bed and left his pod. He hoped a walk would help calm him down. The cool air did help to sooth his sweat slickened body. Unfortunately he was still thinking about the creature and what would have happened had Branch not been there to save him.  
Branch too was walking around. He had been setting up traps to catch the creeper. At least it could no longer enter the village. He ran into Creek. One look at Creek and he knew what was wrong with the purple troll.  
“Namaste Branch.” Creek greeted tiredly.  
“Creek.” He gave him a nod.  
“Why are you out this late/early?” He asked the grey troll.  
“I have been setting up traps to catch the silent creeper.” Creek flinched at that. “You?”  
“Taking a walk.”  
“You couldn't sleep, could you?” He gave him a sympathetic look.  
“You can tell?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.”  
“Was it about earlier?”  
“Yes.”  
“That really sucks.” He winced at what he said.  
“Gee thanks.” He didn't expect Branch to be comforting but that was mean.  
“Sorry. Not use to these type of situations where I need to be sympathetic and comforting.”  
“It's fine.”  
“Did the walk help?”  
“No. Usually I meditate but-”  
“You're scared to go back to the meadow after what happened?”  
“Yes. It was a peaceful place and I'm not sure I can meditate anywhere right now.” He admitted.  
Branch stared at the other troll. Creek was never nice to him and he wasn't nice to him. Creek teased him and Branch would insult him whenever they had the chance. That is why he had been surprised by what came out of his mouth and that he meant it.  
“You can use my bunker to meditate.”  
Creek looked at him in surprise. “Really?”  
“I don't say things I don't mean.” Branch said. ‘Even if I didn't mean to say it in the first place.’  
“If...if you're sure.”  
“I am.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Don't mention it.”  
Knowing that he meant it Creek just nodded his head. The survivalist was helping him so he wasn't about to antagonizing him.  
“Do you want to go now or later?”  
“Now. If that's okay?”  
“I asked didn't I?”  
“Yeah, sorry.” He looked upset.  
Branch sighed. “I'll just chalk it up to you being tired.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Follow me.”  
“Okay.”  
Branch took Creek back to his bunker. He noticed Creek shiver and look around in fear. He didn't know why he cared but he moved so that he was walking closer to Creek. He hoped it helped.  
Creek felt safer the closer he was to Branch. The reason was that he had already saved his life and if a creature attacked Branch would keep him safe. Plus he offered him a safe place to meditate.


End file.
